character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Mage the Awakening: Hans Brenner
Name: Hans Brenner Shadow Name: Deadeye Age: 26 Virtue: Temperance Vice: Avarice Derangement(s): None Path: Mastigos Order: Adamantine Arrow Legacy: Brotherhood of the Demon Wind Concept: Wandering Mercenary, Thug with a Heart of Gold Arcana: Mind, Space, Time, Death Motto: "Wealth and honor are both benefits of battle." Quotes: "Come on, no need for formalities. Call me what I am, I'm a mercenary. I'm here to pillage, kill and steal anything I'm paid to pillage, kill or steal. At this current time, that thing I've been hired to kill would be you. So, I assume you'd like some final words of some deep meaning or something of the like, but I simply don't have the time. So, you'll just have to accept that this is where you die." "I'm sick of your shit. I could crack your mind open, both magically and very physically, like someone would snap a twig. I'm not here to play your damned games, I'm here for one thing only: money. Now, if you would be so kind as to hand over the cash, I won't be forced to release demons from the farthest corners of your own mind against you, do I make myself understood?" Character Data: Spells (2 Spells per dots in your Arcana): Mind: *Eagle-Eye View 2 - This spell allows the caster to gain an overhead perspective of a fight, granting her valuable tactical information she can process in realtime as the battle unfolds. For each success accumulated on the casting roll, the mage gains a +1 to his Initiative. (Int + Academics) *Mental Shield 2 - Get Armor against psychic effects, pierce illusions with reflexive Gnosis + Mind (Res + Occ). (Adamantine Arrow Rote - Steel Trap - Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Mind 2) *Misperception 2 - Mage Armor (Man + Stealth). **(Adamantine Arrow Rote - Whispering Shield - Dice Pool: Manipulation + Stealth + Mind 2) *Incognito Presence 2 - Make self less noticeable (Wits + Subt). Space: *Omnivison 1 - See around self in full 360 degree field of vision (Wits + Composure). *Spatial Map 1 - Know place of all in area, ignore -1/sux to ranged (Int + Occult). **(Adamantine Arrow Rote - Ballistic Targeting - Dice Pool: Intelligence + Occult + Space 1) *Untouchable 2 - Shielding (Instant and Covert; Prolonged, one extra mana can be used to make it last an entire day) *Track Projectile 2 - Know location & movements of target, remotely (Wi + Inv vs Co + G). **(Adamantine Arrow Rote - From Bowstring To Target - Dice Pool: Wits + Investigation + Space 2. This versatile rote can aid a warrior's mission in dozens of ways. The rote can tell him if his shot hit the target, or how far off his aim was. The rote can reveal where a sniper is concealed, or make it easier to retrieve a dropped piece of equipment. Some Arrow mages use the conjunctional form of the spell to examine and understand the angles and firing patterns of a complicated gun battle.) Time: *Temporal Eddies 1 - Mage Sight & can keep perfect track of time (Wits + Inv). *Perfect Timing 1 - +1 per sux to next roll, if it's affected by timing (Int + Com). **(Adamantine Arrow Rote - Strike True - Dice Pool: Intelligence + Composure + Time 1) *Glimpsing the Future 2 - Roll one instant action twice & use best result (Wits/Res + Invest). **(Adamantine Arrow Rote - Failure Is Death - Dice Pool: Wits + Investigation + Time 2) *Temporal Dodge 2 - The mage protects herself from harm. (Dex + Ath). **(Adamantine Arrow Rote - Dancing Upon The River - Dice Pool: Dexterity + Athletics + Time 2) *Shifting Sands 3 - Turn back time by one turn. (Res + Occ). *Strike in the Perfect Moment 3 - Ignore (defense + agility protection)= Time dots (Com + Weaponry). **(Adamantine Arrow Rote - Shikake - Dice Pool: Composure + Weaponry + Time 3) Death: *Coe Mask 2 - Reshape corpse to different cause of death (Int / Wits + Subt). **(Mortician's Touch (Change appearance of paranormal death) - Dice Pool: Wits + Subterfuge + Death) *Suppress Aura 2 - Give -1/sux to examine own resonance & aura (Man + Subterfuge). *Soul Marks 1 - Examine souls for deformity (as extended Int + Empthy) Int + Medicine). **(Adamantine Arrow Rote - Wounds Of The Soul - Dice Pool: Intelligence + Medicine + Death 1) *Decay 2 - Give touched object -1 Durability / sux (Sta / Res + Intim). **(Adamantine Arrow Rote - Return To Dust - Dice Pool: Stamina + Intimidation + Death 2) '''Attainments: *First Attainment: **Prerequisites: **Skill/Arcana Pool: **Description: *Second Attainment: **Prerequisites: **Skill/Arcana Pool: **Description: *Third Attainment: **Prerequisites: **Skill/Arcana Pool: **Description: Category:Blog posts